


【KKH】猫的报恩

by Zp05



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zp05/pseuds/Zp05
Kudos: 12





	【KKH】猫的报恩

TK TK TK  
感谢阅读

-1-

堂本刚拖沓着人字拖，拎着便利店白色塑料袋，低头费劲把钥匙捅进门里的时候，脚边又踢到了一条一模一样的鱼。最普通的昭和三色锦鲤，红白花纹点缀在纯黑的身体上，头部黑斑延伸到胸鳍，奄奄一息得躺在它刚才挣扎出的水痕当中快速开闭着鱼鳃，快要翻白的鱼眼向上，正好和低着头的堂本刚对视。

又来了啊，堂本刚在心底小小的抱怨一声，自从上个星期五他偶然在路边救了一只被卡在树上的猫以后，这已经是连续第四天在家门口捡到半死不活的锦鲤了。备用鱼缸根本装不下这么多中等体型的观赏鱼，想着要放生了却根本没在附近的谷歌地图上看到鱼塘，也不知道那只猫到底是从来叼来送给他的。堂本刚叹了口气，拧住门把旋转手腕，第一次准备无视这所谓的感谢品，大概这样也不会再有下一次了吧，他晃晃脑袋抱着这样的想法走进玄关。

塑料袋放下，换上室内拖鞋，堂本刚转身关门的同时突然听到了一阵树叶或是灌木抖动的声音，他条件反射得又打开门探头看了一眼四周，安安静静，两边邻居的门也都紧闭，没有异样，直到他再次关门的时候发现有一坨不明物体炸着尾巴毛被夹在门缝中间。

棕色的猫嘴里叼着已经彻底死掉的鱼，仰头很无辜得用大大的猫眼看着他，堂本刚蹲下去，双臂环住自己的膝盖摆出一副持久战的架势。五秒之后猫妥协了，他伸长脖子像是动画里的情节一样把整条鱼吞下去，然后前爪扒拉扒拉地上的灰向前，把自己的后颈往堂本刚的手上蹭。

“喵。”

于是堂本刚从善如流得伸手把这只叫声极其不像猫的猫拎回了家。

-2-

谈判是从沙发上开始的，堂本刚坐在沙发上，燥热的风从大敞的阳台门里吹出来，猫不客气大剌剌趴在冰凉的茶几上降温，尾巴小幅度把几张堆在桌上的宣传纸扫得哗啦哗啦响，颇有一种反客为主的倾向。堂本刚打开风扇对准自己，从塑料袋里掏出方才在便利店买的鱿鱼丝，本来打算当做下酒菜来着，倒是便宜了这只猫。他撕开倒了一点在手心里，摊开手凑到猫的面前，后者抽了抽鼻子歪头看看他，又看看他掌心白中透着焦黄的可口食物，最终还是呼噜几声低头叼住一小根。

堂本刚顺势把他捞到腿上，手指轻抚过温热舒适的脊背皮毛，像是自言自语一样开口。

“这几天我门口的鱼都是你放的吗？”

猫竖起耳朵没有回答，一副听不懂的样子继续专心致志进攻鱿鱼丝，只是堂本刚明显感觉到他进食的速度变慢了不少。

“能听得懂的吧，你们这些不同的生物”，堂本刚意有所指得用绕着他脖子边那一圈毛不紧不慢发问，感受到指尖触摸过的柔软瞬间紧绷僵硬，紧接着他的双肩被两只猫爪按住，他从那双姜黄色的眼睛里读出了人类才会有的情绪，不知所措，惊讶，还带着一丝防备，像是随时准备逃跑一样。

“我刚刚听你的叫声就发现了”，堂本刚无所谓得耸耸肩继续给他顺毛，“坦白来说我学的猫叫都比你像。不过不要害怕，我不是什么坏人。会知道这些事情只是因为有个朋友叫小准，他家也有一个和你一样的生物，是只狗，我从来没听过那么敷衍的狗叫声。”

“所以，你叫什么名字？”

这大概是多少年以来第一次被人这么询问，光一想，事实上他好像从出生开始就从来没有被问过名字，或者更准确一点说，所有人只是把他当做一只普通的猫。他眨眨眼望着堂本刚，圆滚滚的大眼睛里清晰印出自己的身影，他耳后带卷的发尾微微翘起，带着夏天特有的干燥却柔顺依旧。堂本刚撅起嘴，似乎是不满意没有回复，他黏黏糊糊开口顺带使劲捏了一把猫尾巴。 

“喂，我说...”

还想说些什么的堂本刚猛然被肉乎乎爪子捂住双眼，反应过来的时候他已经被人形猫科生物严严实实得压在沙发上，双手还保持着撸猫的姿势，只不过这会儿搂着的是腰。大半的视线被毛茸茸挡住，乱糟糟翘起的棕色发丝突兀得竖在视线中央，他听见自己耳边传来湿热又清甜的少年音。

“光一，因为和你回家了，所以现在的名字叫堂本光一。”

-3-

剧情好像进展得比想象中快了不少。

堂本刚有些不知所措，他想不起来小准过了多久才看到变成人形的大狗狗了，但绝对不是见面以后的半个小时以内，更何况他现在手指触摸到的地方并不是什么布料，而是光滑却充满力量的肌肤。

“耳朵呢？”

堂本光一歪歪头，赤裸着从他大腿根处滑到膝盖前好让他能看得更清楚，两只猫耳从棕色头发中缓缓升起，抖动两下乖乖竖在空气中。堂本刚被面前的情景吸引住了，他用指腹磨蹭过耳朵尖的那一点绒毛，不知道是不是与堂本光一本身并非人类有关，即使现在一丝不挂的坐在自己腿上，堂本光一的身上还是带着一股与生俱来的正气和精致美感。不掺杂附加的矫揉娇媚或者可爱之意，但是单纯的躯体之美足以勾起所有旁人的欲望，窗外的阳光把他的身体切割成亮暗的不规则形状，神祗一般，没有任何人类之力能够改变这坚定的美感，只剩下单纯的享受本身。

“你是不是忘记变衣服了，故意的？”

“不是...这个...本来也变不出来。”

堂本光一被提示后突然意识到现在的状况，他红着脸手抵住堂本刚的胸口试图挣脱，奈何后腰被人箍住根本无能为力。逃不了那就认命，他尝试了几下无果之后很坦然得面对上堂本刚眼里的欲望，然后环住他的脖子凑过去索吻。

“不要亲我”，堂本刚伸手推开他的脸，“你刚刚在我门口吃掉了一条死鱼。”

堂本光一瞬间耷拉下耳朵，舔舔嘴唇据理力争，“我可以把他吐出来的。”

完全选择了更糟糕的选项，就像是堂本刚明明有更多更好的选项但是此刻却选择了最糟糕的那个一模一样，他的手顺着光一的脊柱摸下去，有些好笑得想他俩竟然在这种地方做出了相似的选择。

尾巴根是猫的弱点，几乎是堂本刚开始用两根手指蹭着那一小块皮肤打转的瞬间，堂本光一立刻软软地靠在他身上，双手扶着他肩膀，隔着很近的距离用带着点情欲的眼神反复骚扰他的嘴唇，好像对于刚刚的拒绝十分不满。堂本光一将自己的身体更紧密得贴合，堂本刚能看见他粉色的舌尖在口腔里不安却又压抑地小幅度跃动，是想要接吻和想被吮吸的渴望。他踌躇了一下最终还是探头过去咬住他的唇，沿着唇形描摹。这样的温柔亲吻反而让堂本光一的身体轻颤起来，也许是风扇停止了工作，他感觉到自己浑身变得比刚才更热了一点，忍不住沿着堂本刚的大腿自己磨蹭，粗糙的布料没有几下就在内侧留下鲜明又富有暗示意味的红痕。

“刚才那样，满足不了你吧？”

堂本刚感受到对方的动作后提膝向上顶弄了几下最敏感的部分，然后趁机将手指伸进了堂本光一的嘴里柔软的旋转，直到堂本光一喘息着张开双唇，随着他的动作节奏小声呜咽起来才放手。他向后摸索，把沾染着唾液的湿漉指尖送到身下再探进去。没有任何多余的抚摸，甚至没有碰过卡他小腹那个直挺挺硬邦邦的部分，但是初经此事的猫崽却依然受不住这样的刺激，牛仔裤上湿漉漉的一片，他弓起身子含住堂本刚的耳朵，用动物才有的力道把耳垂舔咬出牙龈和水声，然后伸手向下握住了两个人鲜活滚烫的部位。

堂本刚被攥得闷哼了一声，三根手指在他里面翻腾搅动嫩肉，这和堂本光一裸露在外面的皮肤不一样，更湿更软，汗液好像是从身体内流出来的一样，黏腻的液体顺着指缝向下瘫软在手掌里，夏天的热度更上一层，催着身体由里而外的燥热和眩晕。他抬起堂本光一的腰，让他环住脖子把东西往身体里面吃。鼻尖全都是汗味，耳边全都是呻吟，肉欲从头灌到胃，堂本刚能感觉到嫩肉簇拥着勾缠着把自己往更深的地方去，于是他顺从得下一次再向上顶进去的时候就进得更深一分，利用重力在无人开拓的宇宙深处顶撞。滑腻的液体从结合处涌出来，肉体碰撞的频率越来越快，堂本光一颤抖着耳朵，尾巴像是从水里捞出来一样，他死死扣住堂本刚的后背低低哑哑的用嗓音磨过耳廓，有几个瞬间他甚至从指尖感受到血的触感。堂本刚最先在混沌和聒噪的蝉声中看到了高潮的出口，他感受到了堂本光一突然蜷缩起的脚尖，然后绞成一团后穴吸得他喘不过气，他捏紧堂本光一的腰做最后的冲刺，又准又快，顶峰的快感潮水一样涌来将整个房间淹没。

堂本刚射在了里面，什么也没有报废，除了一件背心和一条牛仔裤。

-4-

“虽然我可以理解猫都喜欢玩毛线这一类东西没有错，但是这个绝对不行。”

堂本刚第一百零一次拎起一只正在玩自己腿毛的棕色猫咪，顺手把他扔到阳台。

“爬树去吧，记得别下不来就行。”


End file.
